


【皮水】Exam

by Rodeus



Series: 皮水 [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodeus/pseuds/Rodeus
Summary: 拉莫斯没有通过皮克老师的考试。
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Series: 皮水 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579624
Kudos: 13





	【皮水】Exam

**Author's Note:**

> 源自一个商学生的考试时的xjb意淫。bug很多，就是为了搞而搞。三观不正，注意避雷。谢谢观看。

拉莫斯翻开试卷，上面印着密密麻麻的字迹，在他眼前清楚一下，模糊一下，挑逗他的感官。 他抿了抿唇。那里干燥疼痛，他不断用舌头舔舐着，想把嘴唇濡湿。火辣辣的痛感暂时的分散了一下他的注意，他盯着试卷，试图趁着这一会的清醒看懂试卷上的文字。  
“请简述垄断市场和垄断竞争市场的区别。”  
这是一道简单的概念题，我背过的。他迷迷糊糊地想，提起笔写下“垄断市场”几个字，费力地思考这个名词在课本上的解释。  
他坐在蓝眼睛的男人的腿上，刚刚平静下来进入状态，将目光和在注意力转移到课本上，就感受到胸前一阵痛痒。男人拨弄着夹在他小小的棕粉色的乳头上的乳夹，在他颤抖的时候吻上他的双唇，将他的呻吟转化成绵长的呜咽声。然后阴茎闯进他不久前刚被使用过的水淋淋的小穴，男人的双手抓揉着他的臀肉，他的手再也拿不住那本不知在什么时候沾过精液的课本，课本滑落在地上，他痉挛着瘫软在男人在怀里。  
“老师......轻一点......”  
不对，不对，现在是考试。他猛地清醒过来，后穴里的假性器仍然不知疲倦地跳动，旋转，发了疯的操干着他。他没办法不想起那个男人的性器。那玩意甚至比玩具还要粗长，血管和青筋看起来都很狰狞，而且温度烫人，他明明吃不消，可男人每次都非要全部顶进去，他痉挛，哭喊，甚至在教师办公室昏厥......  
不，垄断市场。他要考虑的是垄断市场。他在脑海里重复着，企图想起课本上的字到底是什么。  
垄断市场......市场上只有极少数甚至仅一家的企业......领导者垄断企业家......托拉斯......拉莫斯昏昏沉沉地看着试卷，他知道托拉斯，他的蓝眼睛教授就是个托拉斯。他听说这个人是个商业巨鳄，就从这所商学院毕业，还去波恩留过学。学校为了聘这位校友，费了不少周章。教授只带他去过一次公司，他不知道电梯还分职工电梯和他的教授的专用电梯，在电梯里被按在狭小的空间里交媾，抬高屁股供他的教授发泄欲望，他害怕随时会有人进来，把这样一幕看的清清楚楚，然后他就成了人人取笑的宠物。但就在这种恐惧里，他湿的比往此更快，蓝眼睛的男人手臂抱着他折起来的腿，双手托着他的臀，将他抵在电梯侧壁，下体全部钉在他的身体里，他的小腹被顶起一块凸起，他颠弄着爽地直翻白眼，他的液体从两个人的交合处流出来滴滴答答弄脏了电梯的地面......叮，电梯开了，他害怕的闭上眼睛，蓝眼睛教授却把他抱到了自己的办公室。原来是他们的楼层到了。  
不行，不行。拉莫斯咬住自己的下唇。你在考试！你的父母还在塞维利亚做着辛苦的工作，你不能不毕业......考试，考试......  
假体旋转着剐蹭在他肠肉上，顶端堪堪划过他的敏感点。他差点惊呼出声，咬住笔杆把自己的呻吟生生忍了回去。汗水将他的碎发黏在额头上，他的脸颊不正常的潮红着，引起了监考老师的注意。  
“同学你身体不舒服吗？”  
拿出去一会，等考完再塞进去，应该不会有问题吧？他的教授应该不会发现吧？  
他点了点头，起身去卫生间。监考老师疑惑地看着那把椅子。为什么感觉椅面看起来有点潮湿？想不通只好摇摇头，在心里感慨冬天里的考试，老师学生都不舒服。  
拉莫斯迅速地拉开裤子将那个巨大的假体拿出来，粗糙的表面划过软肉让他小声尖叫出声，空虚感顿时产生，叫嚣着要撕去他的理智。他扶着墙缓了一会，打开水池将关了开关终于不再振动的罪魁祸首清洗了一下，把它遮遮掩掩地放进储物柜，然后飞快跑回去考试。他耽误了好长时间，他在答下面的题的时候简直要骂出来，当他彻底从空虚感中摆脱出来、完全理智的时候，还有十分钟就要交卷了。  
交完卷子拉莫斯来不及收拾东西就往储物柜跑去。他好歹答完了，应该不至于不及格吧.....快了，快了，只要及时把那个东西塞回去，然后给他的教授检查，他这门课程就会拿到很高的分数，他的爸爸妈妈后半生就不用操劳了......  
他转弯，远远看见储物柜前地高大的身影。身材颀长的人倚在柜子上，剪裁得体的西装让这个人看起来更加气度不凡。拉莫斯心一沉，高大的男人慢慢转过头看着他，脸上带着温和的微笑，蓝眼睛里却满是阴沉和戏谑。  
完了。一切都完了。拉莫斯绝望地放慢了脚步磨蹭到他的教授身边。  
他可能要挂科了。


End file.
